


My Commander

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: JayTim Week: Tropes & AUs 2018 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alien Tim, Alternate Universe - Space, Commander Jason, Courtship, Fights, M/M, Mind Meld, Romance, inspired by mass effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Tim would follow his Commander to the end of the universe because of loyalty-and a little something more.





	My Commander

While he often found himself glad for the breathing apparatus that cleaned the outside air before it reached him, this was one of the few times he wished he could deeply breath in the pleasant smells of the planet they traveled. The stale air circulating through his suit undoubtedly paled in comparison to the vibrant flora surrounding them on all side. Their colors ranged from the midnight blue of the Earth’s night sky to the dazzling golds and silvers that adorned the homes on his own planet. A planet where most of the inhabitants would find such a sight repulsive and primitive, not something beautiful to be longed for like discovery of a new technology. His kind would not dream of removing their helmet to experience the world as those around him did. They would scorn him for such thoughts.

“Tim?” A shadow fell across the petal he rubbed ideally between his glove-covered fingers with an absentmindedness that could rival a T’Lorges. “Are you doing alright? You’ve been spacing out a lot today.”

“Do not worry, Commander. I will not allow my mind to wander too far.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I know this is an important time for your people and-”

“And, I have made my choice. While it is not guaranteed, I will live to go through other Zrathaths in the future. My conscious is clear in this decision.”

“Then what has you so out of it?”

With a fond smile his Commander wouldn’t be able to see, Tim turned to him to speak. “Dreaming for something I can’t have. Foolishly so, but it’s a good thing I have you around to ground me, Commander.”

“What can’t you have?”

“Lots of things. Right now, smell the flora in the air and feel the warmth of sun on my skin the way you humans describe it. I cannot feel the world around me. I can only imagine the smells and tastes and feelings around me.”

“Maybe, we could come back at night when you can be free of the suit.”

“We have a mission to complete, Commander. We don’t have time for such frivolous things.”

“Some other time then. A time when we don’t have other obligations and you can stop calling me Commander every other sentence.”

“It would be rude to refer to you as anything other than your given title.”

“Would it kill you to call me Jason or even Jay sometimes?”

“Of course not,” A sly smile twisted his lips as he slipped around his Commander to continue on their way. “Commander Jason Todd.”

* * *

 

A loud knock reverberated off the metal door and echoed off the walls of his previously silent room. Despite wanting to ignore the person at his door, he knew doing so could cause unnecessary panic or tension on a ship with such few people and places to hide. Letting out a soft sigh, Tim untwisted from his meditative pose and grabbed his headwrap on the way to the door. It hissed open after a wave of his hand to reveal his Commander in nothing more than light training clothes and wet hair that plastered to his damp forehead.

When his Commander remained standing stiffly in his doorway without a word, all he could think to do was move aside and motion for him to enter the dark room. One stiff nod later, his Commander walked in without any of his usual authority that immediately drew every eye in the room to him. There was something relaxed about him that Tim rarely saw and found himself curious and wanting to know the reason for it.

The door hissed shut after several seconds, removing the strip of light streaming in from the corridor so the soft glow from his lamps provided the only light. For his Commander, the low light detracted from his usually flawless vision, but the darkness let Tim see every miniscule detail of any object or person he looked at. He could see the individual drops of water gradually sliding down from his Commander’s hair along the curves of his face and the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

“I always forget how bright your eyes are without the helmet.”

The warmth of blood beginning to rush to his cheeks had him turning to mess with whatever object his fingers touched first to prevent his Commander from seeing his blush. “I apologize if they make you uncomfortable.”

“Why would they make me uncomfortable?”

“Others think them to be strange and beings fear things they find different.”

“Well, I don’t and I’m not uncomfortable. It’s just easy to forget because I rarely see you out of the suit.”

“I wish I could be out of it more often. It is one of the few things I miss about my home planet. The freedom of not needing the suit everywhere I go.”

“You could return.” The tone of the Commander’s voice remained even, but something seemed off about him. “There are ships you could borrow or we could get you your own at the next outpost. A spot will always be here for you to return to.”

“Like I told you on our last mission, I have no desire to return to my people anytime soon. As long as you will have me in your service, I will remain.”

“We’re glad to have you, but don’t forget you’re free to come and go as you wish.”

“I will be sure not to. Did you need anything else from me?”

“Not from you, but I brought you something I thought you might like.”

Instead of shoving something at him with his usual lack of tact, his Commander motioned for Tim to join him on the couch shoved up against the large shuttered window he kept shut at all times. His curiosity kept him from making a sly comment about the Commander making himself comfortable in a room that didn’t belong to him. Whatever the Commander had for him, must have been carefully hidden because Tim couldn’t see anything on the Commander that would constitute a surprise he might like. He sat patiently at his side with his eyes focused on his Commander’s face while he waited for the reveal.

Something soft pressed into his skin and he looked down to see a dark red flower standing out brightly against his translucent skin. He let his fingers glide along the long petals and marvelled at the silky feeling his gloves kept him from experiencing on their mission. In the dim light, he could easily see the other shades of red dotting the petals like freckles and the veins running through the short stem. The urge to lift the delicate flower to his face was overcome by his need to thank the man sitting quietly next to him.

“Thank you. It is beautiful.”

“It’ll be a while before we can go back, so I thought this might be enough for now.”

“That is very thoughtful. I have nothing for you in return.”

“Tim, I don’t expect anything from you in return.”

“My kind-”

The Commander’s voice came out gruffer than normal and his blue-green eyes seemed to shine brightly. “I know. I know what it means. Will you still accept it?”

“I will,” Tim hid his smile behind the bright petals as he lifted it to his nose to breath in the sweet scent. “my Commander.”

* * *

 

The sound of blasters and screaming and noises from creatures he didn’t know the names of filled the air, but did nothing to distract him from his task. Whatever hive mind controlled the odd half-robotic creatures had to be signaling from the large dot on his scanner not far from his position. Reaching it was top priority and he would not let the familiar sounds of battle distract him from such an important task. After quickly taking out a creature in his path, he sprinted across the open space and rolled behind the closest cover without taking a single hit. His eyes immediately locked on to a strange device that he could faintly hear a high pitch humming sound emanating from.

“Eyes on the device. I’m moving in.”

“Roger.” His Commander sounded slightly winded, but he couldn’t hear any underlying strain in his voice that meant he was injured. “We’ll provide a distraction. Blow that thing to shreds.”

“Will do, Commander.”

After taking one more sweep of the area, Tim launched himself out of cover and slid to a stop on his knees at the base of the device. Being so close, he could hear nothing except the humming that quickly began to make his head ache and throb at the high frequency. Despite the risk, he had his suit stop picking up exterior noise, allowing him to focus long enough to set the explosives. Once he made sure all the charges were properly set, he rose from his crouched position and turned to see several creatures bounding toward him.

With no other choice, he turned on his heels and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He turned his head to check his pursuers and made a split-second decision. The explosives blew the device and the creatures to pieces so small no one would be able to identify them. His plan to get the creatures off his tail worked, but he barely had time to register it, before he was sent flying through the air and hit his head hard on the ground. His Commander’s voice was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

* * *

 

The sound of the ship humming around him helped his muscles to relax as his mind slowly worked to put together how he ended up back on the ship. He remembered suiting up to help a planet that was broadcasting a distress signal and being tasked with shutting down a signal they believed to be controlling the creatures they saw. Everything after that was completely blank and he could only assume he ended up injured to the point of unconsciousness at some point. Depending on the severity of the injury that would either mean they placed him in his room to rest or had him in one of the specialized medical rooms.

After several minutes of attempting to remember, he forced his eyes open to find the welcoming glow of his room’s ceiling above him. The usual soft green light let him forget about remembering and bask in the fact his injuries hadn’t been more severe. His calm thoughts were shattered by the realization his injuries most likely caused his Commander a great deal of unwarranted stress. As he rolled on his side to start the long process of getting to his achy feet, the door to his room opened just long enough for a tall and broad figure to step into the room.

Before the door even shut, they began making their way over to him, only to stop when they noticed his eyes shining brightly. Their boots thudded heavily against the floor as they resumed walking at a much quicker pace than they previously used. His Commander fell to his knees next to Tim’s bed and placed both his hands palms up on the bed with a desperate look in his tired eyes. In response, Tim placed a shaky hand in one and gave as firm a squeeze as he could manage.

“Do that ever again and I’ll kick your ass.”

“I’d readily agree, but I’d have no idea what I’m agreeing to.”

A rough bark of a laugh burst from his Commander and some of the stress melted away. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re alive. That suit is amazing.”

“How damaged is it?”

“Exterior got pretty banged up and a few of the systems took damage, but Babs is working on it. You’ll have it back in no time and you’ll end up with a few upgrades. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore everywhere, hungry, and thirsty. Other than that, I’m fine.”

“Does your head hurt?”

“It’s a little sore, but that’s it.” Giving a squeeze and a smile to go along with his words settled his agitated Commander enough for him to feel comfortable running a large hand through Tim’s hair. “I could do with some food and drink though. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“I’d say I’ll just call someone to do it for me, but I know better than to do that. I’d prefer to stay by your side.”

“That’s why you must go.”

“I know. Promise not to fall asleep before I get back? It’s a long and perilous journey, but I won’t wake you up if you fall asleep.”

“Promise, my Commander.”

* * *

 

“Enjoying yourself?” His Commander stepped next to him on the balcony, leaving the appropriate amount of space between them. “I have to say, I was not expecting your kind to throw such spectacular parties. You always made it sound like it’s always work around here.”

“As often as we work, we take enjoyment in the finer things in life-or so I was always told.”

“It doesn’t hurt to have fun every once and a while. Some consider it therapeutic.”

“I have plenty of fun.”

His Commander hummed noncommittally, then took a swig of the drink in his hand. “Far be it from me to tell you how to have fun. All I can tell you to do is stuff on the battlefield, that’s it.”

“And you do an excellent job of it.”

“Thanks for the ego boost.”

“I didn’t say there wasn’t room for improvement.” Tim let out a laugh at his Commander dramatically gasping and placing a hand over his chest.

“You have a beautiful laugh.”

The words seemed to roll off his Commander’s tongue before the man could stop them, causing his eyes to go twice their normal size. Although a faint blush dusted his cheeks, Tim knew it was nothing in comparison to the full body blush he felt warming every inch of his skin. Even in the almost dark, human eyes could see the bright blue shade of his traitorously translucent skin and he absolutely abhorred it.

“Sorry. It was rude of me to say that. I hope you can forgive me, Tim.”

Something in him snapped at the careful words pouring from his Commander’s lips. “What’s the point of this? Yes, I wasn’t expecting that and I’m embarrassed by the fact you can so plainly see it, but what is the point of apologizing for your words? Did you not mean them?”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean I have the right to say them. I know what your kind thinks of humans. We’re brash and reckless and too open with our emotions. That’s not to say it’s what you think, but most of your kind does. The idea of you being with me is absurd to them because our traditions and way of life is nothing like yours. The traditions of your people are ancient and ours are constantly evolving. If you were human, I’d be saying something very different right now. Instead, I’m holding my tongue because I want to respect you and do this the way your people treat these matters.”

“Have you considered asking me what I want? My kind are not direct and for good reason, but I have lived among humans and other species for a long time. My view of the universe and how to experience it is different from those that rarely leave this place. So, ask me what I want and take my word for it.”

His Commander took a deep breath, then locked eyes with Tim. “How would you like me to treat you in this situation?”

“In private moments, like this one, I want you to speak your mind and not hold back. If this is to work in the long run, I need you to stop treading lightly around me. There are two of us in this. We should both find joy in our union, not stress and frustration.”

“And outside these private moments? How should I treat you then?”

“The same as ever, Commander.”

* * *

 

His staff knocked the robot off balance just long enough for him to get around it and deal a final blow that turned it into nothing more than a pile of parts on the floor. He kicked the limp robot off to the side with the others and prepared to take on the next one. Before he could call for it, the doors to the training room opened for his Commander-the light glinting off his armor. His step had an odd look to it and patches of his armor were covered in dirt and blood, but otherwise he looked in perfectly heathy condition.

“Please, continue.”

Despite the sincerity, his Commander adored watching him train, Tim returned his staff to his hip. “Another successful mission?”

“For the most part. There was a little bit of a surprise along the way, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“Have you gone to the doctor for your leg?”

“I will.”

“Because I’ll force you to.”

“If you weren’t such a distraction,” Even with the slight limp, his Commander easily crossed the room in a few strides. “I’d go right away.”

“Plenty have told me of your penchant for skirting medical care. You don’t fool me.”

“You’re too intelligent for your own good.”

“Lucky for you.”

“Very. I couldn’t ask for a better tactician or a more incredible partner. I’m truly lucky.”

“As am I, but that doesn’t mean you’re getting out of this. Med bay, now.”

While he could have easily resisted, his Commander let Tim push him toward the door without any resistance. “Last time I check, I’m the one that’s supposed to order you around.”

“To the med bay, Commander.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re comfortable enough? I don’t think you’ve quite fused with my chest yet.”

If he weren’t so relaxed Tim would have kicked him for the prod, but the idea of moving was too repulsive. “Quiet. We’re meant to be sleeping. It would be unwise to not get proper rest before our mission.”

“Too bad I don’t feel tired.”

“Your bedmate is. It would be courteous to allow them to sleep.”

“How rude of me.” The hand on his back stroked up his spine, then rested once again on his lower back. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Whatever you wish.”

“Do you ever wish you were with one of your own kind?”

“No. What reason would I have for wishing something like that when I have you?”

“I’m not an expert in your customs, but I know your kind are able to form a deeper and lasting connection between partners. Is it crazy for me to think you might want that?”

With a grunt, Tim pushed himself up enough to look into a stunning pair of blue-green eyes. “Not at all. I do want that and hope to someday connect with you that way.”

“But I don’t have the ability-”

“Do you know what human’s call it? They refer to it as soulmates. Many believe it is the way our species finds true love and who we are meant to be with. The truth, in my opinion, is much more romantic. Our connections grow to the point that our minds become one. It doesn’t matter that you are human. If the connection between us becomes strong enough, our minds will become as one because I am capable of creating such a bond. Although, I must admit I am surprised you are wanting to connect in such a way. Humans value privacy, even in relationships, and I know how private a person you are.”

“I trust you.”

“The bond cannot be broken.”

A hand gently tucked away the strand of hair dangling in front of his face. “I trust you.”

“And I trust you, Commander.”

* * *

 

A blue glow bathed the room eerily, outlining his Commander enough to see his hair standing higher than normal. If he didn’t know him, Tim might have thought the man fell asleep in the middle of another long night full of work. His head rested on his fist and his breaths came in long, slow pulls that gently moved his shoulders up and down. However, there was no way his Commander fell asleep in such a position and the lack of snoring only proved that to Tim.

He crossed the room with just enough noise to warn the man of his presence, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. His Commander’s head lifted off of his fist to press back into Tim’s suit clad chest and let out a heavy sigh. Slowly, he closed the document still open on his computer and rubbed clumsily at his eyes.

“Come to bed.”

“Sorry. I lost track of time.”

“I don’t want apologies.” Tim pressed a kiss against his Commander’s temple-though the thin fabric of his headwrap took away some of the comfort of it. “I want you to come to bed. Three days on minimal sleep is pushing it.”

“Odd to hear coming from the one that passed out from exhaustion while working on a project.”

“That was an accident and I learned my lesson. Four days without deep sleep is my max. Now, come to bed. If not for yourself, then for your crew.”

His Commander spun in his chair without warning and stood up in one fluid move. “Just for my crew?”

“Is their someone else on this ship not fitting in that description?”

“I would say, there’s one person on this ship that might fit that description, but goes well beyond such a simple title.”

“They sound very special. That must mean you’re willing to do something as simple as getting some rest for them.”

“Only if they join me.”

“It would be my pleasure, Commander.”

* * *

 

“What are we doing?” Despite his confusion, his Commander sat patiently across from Tim exactly as the other instructed him to.

“Not long ago, we talked about bonding as my kind do. Our connection has deepened to the point I feel the bond wishing to cement itself. If you feel mentally prepared as well, then I can complete the bond for us.”

“How do I mentally prepare myself?”

“All you have to do is open your mind to me. Trust me as I complete our bond. Any resistance would make it impossible. Both parties must have open minds.”

“I still don’t know how to do that.”

“Let all your tension go, don’t think, just feel, and trust in me.”

Though he looked unconvinced, his Commander shut his eyes and let all the weight he carried on his shoulders disappear. “I’m ready.”

To keep from surprising him, Tim placed the tips of his fingers on his Commander’s palm, then gradually slid them down until their palms rested flat against each other. His fingers rested perfectly over his Commander’s wrists to feel the steady beat of his heart against them. The strong pulse grounded him as he let go of all thoughts, letting their bond fill his head and tug him in the direction it so desperately wanted to go. It flowed through his veins to his fingers, then continued to follow the beating heart calling out to it.

A shocked gasp broke through the steady sound filling every inch of him and he vaguely registered what that meant. A half a beat later, he could feel the emotions coming from outside his own body and vague glimpses of scrambled thoughts. Tim opened his eyes to find wonderment written plainly on the face across from him.

“This is incredible. I can… can feel so much.”

“It is a strong bond and new. It’ll take some time for you to grow used to it.”

“No shit. Can I kiss you?”

“You already know the answer to that question.”

Using a speed he normally reserved for combat, his Commander darted across the short space between them to bury his hand in Tim’s hair. Gently, the man used his larger build to urge Tim back, until he rested flat on his back with the larger body hovering over him. The tantalizingly closeness distracted him from the lips moving to capture his in a searing kiss. A myriad of thought and emotions surged between him and the man taking his breath away.

“Will it always be that intense?”

After darting up to steal a quick kiss, Tim looked directly into blue-green eyes and let a hand bunch into the fabric of his Commander’s shirt. “If you want it to, then yes. Whatever the intent, those feelings will fill the bond.”

“That came from both of us, right?”

“Calm. You’ll learn to tell when emotions come from one and not the other. It simply takes time. I will help you to learn.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, Jay. It came from us both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
